


How Hard You're Trying

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x21, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Die Zwölftklässler der McKinley HighSchool wählen den Lehrer des Jahres. Rachel und Finn werben für Mr Schuester, aber Kurt will seine Entscheidung allein treffen.Mit Referenzen zu den verschiedensten Ereignissen der vergangenen drei Staffeln und vom Handlungsablauf her im Zeitraum 3x20 – 3x21 'Props' / 'Menschliche Requisite' – 'Nationals' / 'And the winner is...' angesiedelt.





	How Hard You're Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Hard You're Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371544) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Und wieder einmal gilt mein herzlicher Dank meiner Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), ohne die ich dieses Kapitel nicht innerhalb dieser Woche fertig bekommen hätte.
> 
> Der Titel entstammt einer Liedzeile aus [ 'Nobody's Crying' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t4N6XBhN_M) von Patty Griffin, das mit dem Inhalt dieser Geschichte eigentlich nichts zu tun hat, oder vielleicht doch....

 

 

 

 

 

"Wen würdest du wählen, wenn du wählen könntest?"

 Kurt und Blaine stehen montags vor der Caféteria und studieren den Abstimmungszettel, der an der Wand klebt. Direkt neben dem handgeschriebenen Schild: _Abschlussschüler, wählt in dieser Woche eure Lieblingslehrer!_

 "Ich weiß es nicht." Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals imstande wäre, einen von denen hier zu wählen." Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf die Kategorien _Lieblings-Nachsitz-Aufsicht_ und _Lieblings-Bewährungshelfer_ _._

 "Also die Bewährungshelfer gehören ja streng genommen gar nicht zum Schulpersonal."

 "Sie sind aber oft genug hier."

 "Egal, ich mache mir eher Gedanken über den Lehrer des Jahres. Ich weiß nicht recht, wen ich da rein schreiben soll."

 Blaine wendet Kurt seinen Blick zu. "Du wirst nicht Mr Schuester wählen?"

 Kurt versucht, ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken. "Würdest du?"

 Blaine legt den Kopf schief, und versucht zweifellos seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Nein. Ich meine, ich mag ihn, aber..... Er ist ein wenig unorganisiert. Ich glaube, ich würde Coach Beiste wählen. Ich habe wirklich gern mit ihr zusammengearbeitet während _West Side Story_."

 "Aber nur, weil ihr jedes Mal die Tränen gekommen sind, wenn du gesungen hast", neckt Kurt. Blaine wird rot und verzieht den Mund zu einem unschuldigen Lächeln, das fast schon wieder verführerisch ist.

 Kurt würde am liebsten einen Kuss auf diese lächelnden Lippen drücken, aber stattdessen legt er nur die Hand in Blaines Kreuz und streichelt ihn leicht, bevor er sie wieder wegzieht.

 "Nur ein kleines bisschen", sagt Blaine, was schon sehr viel mehr ist, als er letztes Jahr zugegeben hätte. "Aber ich mag sie vor allem, weil sie....... sie selbst ist, weißt du? Ich meine, die Leute versuchen, sie in eine Schublade zu stecken, aber sie lässt es einfach nicht zu." Blaine blickt nach unten auf Kurts Brust und streicht mit dem Daumen über das Revers seiner Jacke, als wäre es unordentlich und müsste glatt gestrichen werden, obwohl Kurt es gerade erst vor zwei Minuten vor dem Spiegel zurecht gelegt hat. "Wie noch jemand, den ich kenne."

 Kurt seufzt. Es stimmt, dass Beiste sich nicht in eine Rolle zwängen lässt. Kurt hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit in die Kategorie "Verbündete" und "Person, die verstehen würde" gesteckt, denn genau wie er, war sie offenbar ein Gender-Außenseiter, sowohl aufgrund ihrer Gene, als auch durch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen.

 Aber während des Castings für West Side Story, hatte sie sich selbst aus dieser Verbündeten-Kategorie herausmanövriert, als sie Kurt "zu sehr Lady" genannt hatte, um den Tony zu spielen.

 Er hat es Blaine nie erzählt – in erster Linie, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass Blaine seine Besetzung als Tony dann aus Prinzip abgelehnt hätte. Und später, nachdem Kurt den Ärger über die Zurückweisung verarbeitet hatte, hatte Beiste ihm leid getan und er hatte sich gefragt, ob ihre Vorurteile ihm gegenüber in Wirklichkeit eher Komplexe aufgrund ihrer eigenen Erscheinung waren. Er hoffte für sie, dass sie sie eines Tages würde überwinden können.

 Kurt wird es auch jetzt nicht erwähnen. Blaine hat es auch so schon nicht leicht, seinen Platz an der McKinley zu finden und er möchte ihn nicht auch noch von den paar Lehrern entfremden, die er respektiert. Deshalb wechselt er das Thema.

 "Ms Pillsbury ist ziemlich gut", sagt er und Blaine lehnt sich näher an ihn heran, so dass ihre Schultern sich berühren. Er wirft Kurt einen dieser sanften Blicke zu, die in Kurt den Wunsch auslösen, ihn zu küssen.

 "Ja."

 Kurt seufzt. "Aber sie ist keine Lehrerin." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Naja, ich muss mich ja nicht heute schon entscheiden. Ich hab noch Zeit bis Freitag."

 Blaine lächelt. "Komm schon. Lass uns essen. Ich hab was ganz Besonderes für dich."

 Kurt hebt fragend die Augenbrauen und folgt Blaine in die Caféteria. "Außer dir selbst?"

 Blaine antwortet nicht, sondern führt ihn nur an den runden Tisch, an dem die meisten der New Directions sich für gewöhnlich einfinden. Sie haben ihr Essen heute von zuhause mitgebracht und sind deshalb die ersten am Tisch. Blaine stellt seine Tasche auf den Boden und holt eine Lunch Box und einen Thermobecher heraus.

 "Nori Rollen", sagt er und hebt den Deckel der Dose, "und ein Mocca vom Lima Bean." Er schiebt den Thermobecher zu Kurt hin, der überrascht nach Luft schnappt.

 "Das hast du nicht gemacht."

 Blaine errötet. "Doch, hab ich. Auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ich dachte mir, mit all den blöden Sachen, die in Glee zur Zeit abgehen, hast du dir eine Aufmunterung verdient."

 Kurt wird ganz warm ums Herz. Er überlegt schon, seine Jacke auszuziehen, macht es dann aber doch nicht. Er denkt darüber nach, Blaine zu packen und zu küssen, aber das macht er auch nicht. Stattdessen sagt er nur: "Ich liebe dich."

 Als er die Finger um den Becher legt, streifen sie Blaines Hand. Es ist nur eine winzige Berührung im Vergleich zu all dem, was sie bereits miteinander geteilt haben, aber dennoch fängt Kurts Herz laut an zu pochen.

 "Eigentlich", sagt Blaine, hast du immer eine Aufmunterung verdient."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagt Blaine, als sie am Mittwoch nach der Gleeprobe nachhause gehen. Er zieht verlegen seine Strickjacke zurecht, um das Loch in seinem Polo-Shirt zu verdecken, wo es während ihrer Flashdance-Nummer einen Funken abbekommen hat. "Hat Coach Sylvester dich nicht mit diesem Trennschleifer gesehen? Du bist der maskulinste Kerl, den ich kenne."

 Sie gehen über die Wiese vor der Schule auf Kurts Wagen zu und Kurt lässt den Schlüsselring schnell um seine Finger kreiseln.

 "Nett, dass du das sagst, Blaine, aber offensichtlich sehen die meisten Leute das nicht so." Er wird schneller und Blaine muss sich anstrengen, um mitzuhalten. Kurt ist bereit, von der McKinley wegzugehen, aus Lima wegzugehen – einfach nur weg.

 Blaine berührt seinen Ellbogen. Es ist nur eine hauchzarte Berührung der Finger über dem Stoff, aber es reicht, um Kurt wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Er bleibt stehen und wendet sich Blaine zu.

 "Die meisten Leute haben Scheuklappen an", sagt Blaine. Sein Blick ist so ernst und Kurt liebt und hasst es gleichermaßen, wenn Blaine ihn so ansieht, denn es lässt ihm das Herz aufgehen, lässt ihn sich ängstlich und wundervoll zugleich fühlen.

 Kurt sieht hinunter auf Blaines Füße.

 "Kurt, schau mich an." Blaine legt eine Hand auf Kurts Schulter – fest und präsent.

 Kurt gehorcht.

 "Finn, Puck, Sam, ich – selbst Mr Schue, glaube ich – wir wollen alle Männer sein. Wir wollen erwachsen sein. Wir wollen furchtlos sein. Wir wollen selbstsicher sein, wir selbst, ohne uns darum zu scheren, was die Anderen denken." Blaine ergreift Kurts Hand. "Aber im Vergleich zu dir, sind wir alle ängstliche, kleine Jungs."

 Kurt blinzelt und zwingt sich, den Blick nicht von Blaines Augen abzuwenden.

 "Ich weiß, du hältst mich für voreingenommen, weil ich dich liebe, Kurt, aber ich liebe dich, weil du – weil du stark und kämpferisch und couragiert bist. Du hast keine Angst, für dich selbst einzustehen, oder für andere. Du lässt dir nicht von anderen Leuten sagen, wer du sein sollst oder was du mit deinem Leben anfangen sollst. Und du bist so – ich fühle mich mutig, wenn ich bei dir bin, Kurt. Du gibst mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit."

 "Blaine – ", Kurt hat das Gefühl, als müsse er Blaine in seiner Lobeshymne bremsen, aber ihm fehlen die Worte.

 "Und außerdem", fügt Blaine hinzu und sein Blick sinkt auf Kurts Lippen hinab, "bin ich hundertprozentig schwul, und ich habe noch nie jemand anderen so begehrt wie dich. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, das macht dich schon alleine per Definition maskulin. Ich meine, ich könnte dir jetzt all die maskulinen Dinge an dir aufzählen, die mich antörnen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das hier der angemessene Ort dafür ist."

 "Blaine." Kurt würde ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen, nach hinten neigen, wie er es tut, wenn sie tanzen und ihn dann küssen und küssen und küssen, bis ihre Lippen rau und wund sind.

 Aber der Parkplatz füllt sich mit Schülern. Kurt schämt sich nicht für das, was er und Blaine haben, aber er will es nicht mit Leuten teilen, die es nicht verstehen würden. Er will nicht, dass ihre Liebe beschmutzt wird durch die Reaktionen anderer Leute.

 Also drückt er nur Blaines Hand und führt ihn das restliche Stück zu seinem Wagen hin.

 Bald, wenn sie in seinem Zimmer sind, im sicheren Raum ihrer Zweisamkeit, wird er Blaine so küssen, wie er es verdient hat.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Es ist schon fast sieben und sie müssten eigentlich was essen. Aber Finn ist bei Rachel und Sam ist mit Rory in der Mall und Carole auf der Arbeit, was bedeutet, dass sie das Haus für sich alleine haben und so laut sein können, wie sie wollen. Und das waren sie auch, eine ganze Stunde lang, gleich nachdem sie hergekommen waren, und dann sind sie eingeschlafen und jetzt sind sie wieder wach und obwohl sie keine geräuschvollen Aktionen mehr machen, fällt es Kurt schwer, sich von Blaines nacktem Körper zu lösen.

 "Weißt du", sagt Kurt und reibt die Nase an Blaines Schulter. "Vor einem Jahr hätte ich wahrscheinlich für Coach Sylvester gestimmt. Also – als Lehrerin des Jahres meine ich."

 "Wirklich?", fragt Blaine. "Aber sie ist so schrecklich."

 "Ja, ich weiß. Aber sie war die einzige Lehrkraft, die wirklich wusste, was sie tun sollte, als David mich gemobbt hat."

 Blaine reibt mit dem Daumen über Kurts Ellbogen.

 "Und außerdem – obwohl sie gemein und fürchterlich ist und auch nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht meinen Namen gelernt hat – hat sie mir zugetraut, die Cheerios zu einem nationalen Titel zu führen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mr Schuester das je tun würde. So sehr er auch immer davon redet, wie toll es ist, anders zu sein, hat er doch keinen Schimmer, was er mit meiner Stimme anfangen soll."

 Blaine seufzt. "Du hast so viel Besseres verdient, Kurt. Du bist der einzige von uns mit einem Stimmumfang über drei Oktaven."

 Kurt küsst Blaines Schlüsselbein. "Als ich anfangs zum Glee Club gekommen bin, war ich voller Hoffnung. Wir waren nur zu fünft, und nur zwei Jungs, und ich – ich freue mich, dass die anderen Jungs auch dabei sind, aber es ist, als hätte Mr Schue sich in Finn verliebt und das war's dann. Also, nicht _verliebt_ – aber du weißt, was ich meine."

 "Ich glaube, er sieht sich selbst in Finn."

 "Wie meinst du das?"

 "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es ist einfach nur so ein Gefühl. Es ist, als versuchten sie beide, Anführer zu sein, aber sie sind nicht immer gut darin, und sie versuchen beide, nett zu sein, aber ziemlich oft sind sie nicht nett. Und beide scheinen sie ein wenig, also.... die meiste Zeit scheinen sie ziemlich verpeilt zu sein."

 "Verpeilt", sagt Kurt. "Das Wort gefällt mir."

 Sie schweigen für eine Weile. Kurts Blick fällt auf Blaines Bartschatten, der aussieht wie Samt, aber nicht annähernd so zart ist.

 "Ich glaube", sagt Kurt, "was mich am meisten an Mr Schue frustriert, ist, dass er Fortschritte zu machen scheint und dann wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurück fällt. Wie damals, als Mercedes und ich im ersten Jahr zu den Cheerios gegangen sind, weil wir überhaupt keine Soli bekommen haben, da hat er angefangen, uns bei den Proben Soli zu geben und versprochen bei den Regionals würde jeder seine Chance kriegen, aber – na ja, du weißt ja, wie das ausgegangen ist. Jedes Jahr wechseln wir uns bei den Sectionals ein bisschen ab und dann landen wir wieder bei der Rachel und Finn Show."

 "Ich wünschte, du könntest nächstes Jahr hier sein", sagt Blaine. "Dann hättest du ein Jahr, in dem es nicht so ist."

 "Und nicht nur, weil du mich dann bei dir hättest?"

 "Na ja, das vielleicht auch." Blaine dreht den Kopf, um Kurt zu küssen und die Bewegung hüllt Kurt in Blaines Duft nach Sandelholz, Zimt und seiner Haut.

 "Weißt du", sagt Kurt, nachdem er sich wieder von Blaine löst. "Als ich an der Dalton war, hat er nach dir gefragt."

 Blaines Kopf zuckt hoch vor Überraschung. "Warte. Echt jetzt?"

 "Ja. Als er dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat – als er mich auf dem Campus besucht hat und uns im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen hat. Wir hatten gerade 'Baby It's Cold Outside' gesungen."

 "Ich erinnere mich", sagt Blaine.

 "Also, nachdem du aus dem Zimmer gegangen warst, hat er mich gefragt, ob du jemand Besonderes wärst und ich war so aufgeregt – ich konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich nach meinem Liebesleben erkundigt, weil er gewöhnlich doch eher entsetzt zu sein schien – von mir im Allgemeinen, aber besonders, weil ich so mädchenhaft und schwul bin – "

 "Du bist nicht mädchenhaft."

 "Ja, ich weiß, aber ich meine... so denkt _er_ über mich – außer, wenn es um unser jährliches Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Off geht. Egal. Ich war total aus dem Häuschen. Ich dachte, jetzt würde er mich im Glee Club endlich wie alle anderen auch behandeln, so wie es Coach Sylvester gemacht hatte mit den Cheerios – mit der Ausnahme, dass Coach Sylvester zu jedem gleichermaßen gemein ist und ich mir dachte, Mr Schue wäre gleichermaßen nett, aber – na ja, du weißt, was ich meine."

 "Ja, ich weiß."

 "Aber das tut er nicht. Uns gleich behandeln, meine ich. Er denkt, dass er es tut, aber – er tut's nicht."

 "Nein, tut er nicht."

 "Wie sind zwar eine Familie, aber wir sind nicht alle gleich."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 Am Donnerstag braucht Rachel an ihrem Mittagstisch so viel Platz für ihre Aufzeichnungen, dass Blaine, der neben ihr sitzt, noch nicht einmal sein Tablett vor sich hin stellen kann. Er hat all sein Essen auf Kurts Tablett gestellt, sein leeres in die Tischmitte geschoben und isst mit der linken Hand (der auf Kurts Seite), weil er mit der rechten kaum das Tablett erreichen kann und Kurt ist auch etwas verärgert, weil diese ganzen Verrenkungen ihn daran hindern, unter dem Tisch verstohlen Blaines Hand zu halten.

 "Okay", sagt Rachel mit einem großen dramatischen (denn es wäre nicht Rachel, wenn es nicht dramatisch wäre) Seufzer. "Dank meiner neugewonnenen Popularität als regierende Ballkönigin, war ich in der Lage, mein bestens ausgeprägtes Urteilsvermögen einzusetzen, um die Schülerschaft in eine positive Richtung zu dirigieren."

 Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue. "Oh wirklich?"

 "Ja." Rachels Ton ist munter und entschlossen. "Finns und meine stille Werbekampagne für Mr Schue als Lehrer des Jahres trägt langsam Früchte. Jacob Ben Israels Hochrechnungen zeigen, dass er in Führung liegt." Sie zeigt auf die Tabellen vor ihnen.

 "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich deine Kampagne als 'still' bezeichnen würde", sagt Kurt. Finn und Rachel haben in dieser Woche jede Mittagspause mit ihren selbst komponierten kleinen Lobeshymnen auf Mr Schuester unterbrochen. (Kurt muss zugeben, dass ihre Texte sich im Laufe des Jahres ziemlich verbessert haben, aber ihm wird dennoch jedesmal ein bisschen mulmig, wenn sie herausposaunt: "Lehrer, du hast mich so viel gelehrt / hast mir geholfen zu sehn / dass ich alles tun kann / wenn ich mir treu bleib.")

 Und auch Finn stürzt sich mit viel zu viel Enthusiasmus in diese Kampagne. Es gibt kein Urinal und keine Toilette mehr auf den Jungen-Klos, über denen kein "Wählt Mr Schuester, er weiß, was gut für euch ist" -Plakat hängt. Es ist ziemlich beunruhigend, beim Pinkeln jedes Mal Mr Schuesters Blick auf sich zu haben.

 Rachel streckt sich an Blaine vorbei und legt ihre Hand auf Kurts Hand. "Kurt, ich weiß, du bist nervös, weil der beste Kandidat nicht immer gewinnt." Rachel hat natürlich recht. Er kann ihr allerdings nicht sagen, dass seiner Meinung nach Mr Schue der falsche Kandidat ist.

 Aber Kurt sagt es nicht. Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit. Und Rachels Rehaugen-Blick macht ihm klar, dass sie gar nicht mehr an die Schuester-Kampagne denkt. "Bei der letzten Wahl zum Jahrgangssprecher hat die Schülerschaft nicht gerade eine gute Urteilskraft bewiesen", sagt sie. "Ich wünschte immer noch, ich hätte dich besser unterstützt. Du wärst ein großartiger Schülersprecher gewesen, Kurt Hummel."

 Kurt dreht seine Hand nach oben und drückt ihre Finger. Dafür liebt er sie. Wenn sie sich entschließt, einmal nicht nur an sich selbst zu denken, dann ist sie wirklich eine wunderbare Freundin."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Es ist nicht so, dass Kurt nicht dankbar wäre für Mr Schue. Als Sandy Ryerson noch den Glee Club geleitet hatte, wäre Kurt auf gar keinen Fall dort Mitglied geworden. Mit Sandy Ryerson alleine zu sein, war viel gefährlicher, als vom Football Team in den Müllcontainer geworfen zu werden.

 In der Hinsicht hat Mr Schue den Glee Club zu einem sicheren Ort gemacht, aber in anderer Hinsicht ist er immer noch gefährlich.

 Eine ganze Woche lang hat Mr Schue zugehört, wie die Drachenlady Kurt "er/sie" genannt und versucht hat, ihn in ein Flatterkleidchen zu stecken (eins, das möglicherweise gut aussehen würde, wenn man es in der Mitte auseinanderschneiden und zu einer Weste umändern würde und dann mit einem figurbetonten Hemd und engen Jeans kombinieren – aber das ist jetzt unerheblich), ohne auch nur einen Piep zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen. Nicht, dass Kurt sich nicht selbst gegen Coach Sylvester behaupten konnte, aber er sollte es nicht tun müssen. Die meisten Schüler können das nämlich nicht.

 Kurt fragt sich auch, ob Mr Schue nicht die Hälfte der Streitereien innerhalb des Glee Club selbst verschuldet hat. Natürlich nicht absichtlich. Aber sie sind nun mal eine Gruppe von Außenseitern, von denen sich jeder nach Anerkennung sehnt, und Mr Schue gibt sie manchen großzügiger als anderen. Mercedes mag wohl ein wenig egoistisch gewesen sein, als sie den Cheerios oder den Troubletones beigetreten ist, aber in erster Linie hatte sie versucht, einen Platz in der Welt zu finden, an dem man ihr auch zuhörte.

 Und das war nur der Glee Club. Es schließt Mr Schues tatsächlichen Unterricht gar nicht ein. So nett Mr Schue auch manchmal sein kann, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass einem Lehrer die Interessen der Schüler am Herzen liegen, wenn er ihnen jahrelang schlechtes Spanisch beigebracht hat.

 Kurt liegt viel an Mr Schue. Er liebt ihn sogar in gewisser Weise. Aber Kurt hat die Tendenz, Menschen trotz und wegen ihrer Schwächen zu lieben. Nur weil man jemanden gern hat, heißt das nicht immer, dass dieser Jemand einem geben kann, was man braucht.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Am Freitag kann Kurt die Wahl nicht länger hinauszögern. Er geht zum Tisch des Schülerparlaments vor der Caféteria und verlangt von Brittany seinen Wahlzettel, den sie ihm lächelnd reicht.

 "Wähl Mr Schuester für alles", sagt sie. Offenbar hat das Schülerparlament keine Vorschriften dagegen, dass die Wahlhelfer für ihre Lieblingskandidaten werben.

 Dank Rachels Wahlbetrug im Herbst, gibt es keine abgetrennten Wahlkabinen. Er setzt sich auf einen freien Stuhl am Ende des Tisches und füllt seinen Zettel aus. Dabei schaut er immer wieder hoch, um sicherzugehen, dass Finn und Rachel nicht aus dem Nichts auftauchen, um ihm über die Schulter zu schielen.

 Er überspringt _Bewährungshelfer des Jahres_ und _Nachsitz-Aufsicht des Jahres._

  _Vertrauenslehrer des Jahres_ ist leicht. Ms Pillsbury ist die einzige Vertrauenslehrerin, die sein Interesse an den Darstellenden Künsten ermutigt hat und ehrlich gesagt, hat er Bedenken, wo seine Beziehung zu Blaine jetzt wäre, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre.

 Außerdem ist sie der Meinung, dass Kurt männlich ist und die Seele eines Poeten hat und obwohl er sie natürlich nicht alleine deswegen wählen würde, so spricht es doch zumindest nicht gegen sie.

 Er wählt Holly Holiday zur _Aushilfslehrerin des Jahres_ , obwohl er sie nie selbst im Unterricht hatte und nicht mal sicher ist, ob sie dieses Jahr überhaupt hier war. Aber er kann sich an den Namen keines anderen Aushilfslehrers erinnern, außer an Señor Martinez, der jetzt aber fest angestellt ist und den er niemals vergessen wird – vor allem war er ziemlich beeindruckt, von der Story über ihren Sexualkundeunterricht mithilfe einer Gurke und eines Kondoms und weil Artie gesagt hat, sie hätte Santana bei ihrem Coming-Out geholfen. Deshalb schreibt Kurt sie auf.

 Er überspringt _Sportlehrer des Jahres,_ denn in dem Bereich hat er nur mit der Drachenlady zu tun gehabt und nachdem sie ihn eine Woche lang "er/sie" genannt hat, kann er nichts Gutes über sie sagen.

 Für _Aufsichtslehrer des Jahres_ schreibt er Mrs Markum auf, die Kurt in der 9. Klasse gezeigt hat, wie man rote Slushie-Flecken aus Viskose rauskriegt, und die, das eine Mal, als sie ihn mit Blaine in dem Vorratsraum mit den Reinigungsmitteln beim Rumknutschen erwischt hat, ganz unaufgeregt gesagt hat: "Ich weiß, dass ihr Jungs euch nirgendwo sonst an dieser Schule küssen könnt, aber ich muss den Chemieraum nach einer Kreideexplosion sauber machen. Wenn ich in zwei Minuten wiederkomme, seid ihr verschwunden", dann hatte sie die Tür geschlossen und war gegangen.

 Für _Caféteria Mitarbeiter des Jahres_ schreibt er Birdie hin – er weiß immer noch nicht, ob das ihr Vor-, Familien – oder Spitzname ist, oder ob er überhaupt "Birdie" geschrieben wird – weil sie ihm immer extra Karotten anstatt Pommes auf den Teller tut, ohne es extra zu berechnen.

 Die einzige freie Zeile, die noch übrig ist, ist _Lehrer des Jahres._ Schon seit Februar hat er dafür eine Idee im Hinterkopf; seit er sein allererstes C an der McKinley HighSchool bekommen hatte.

 Er war nach dem Unterricht, mit dem rot markierten Aufsatz in der Hand, zu Señor Martinez nach vorne gegangen und hatte sein Bestes gegeben, nicht entrüstet, sondern vernünftig und angemessen zu klingen.

 "Señor Martinez, ich verstehe das nicht. Ich hatte in Mr Schuesters Unterricht im Durchschnitt immer ein A."

 "Si, yo sé", [I] antwortete Mr Martinez mit einem Blitzen seiner blendend weißen Zähne. Kurt konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie sexy oder eher bedrohlich finden sollte. Er hatte irgendwie so eine 'Großer Böser Wolf'-Aura an sich.

 "Deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich hier falsch gemacht habe."

 "¿Por qué me estas hablando en inglès?” [II] Señor Martinez sah ihn freundlich an, aber Kurt konnte den Blick nicht von den Schneidezähnen wenden, die sein Lächeln enthüllte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie scharf sie waren.

 Kurt hüstelte. Mr Schuester hatte von seinen Schülern nie erwartet, nach Unterrichtsschluss weiterhin spanisch mit ihm zu reden. Er wandte die Augen ab von Señor Martinez' Schneidezähnen und übersetzte in Gedanken, was er ihm sagen wollte. “Porque no estoy acostumbrado hablar el español”, [III] sagte er schließlich zögernd.

 “Acquí, siempre hablamos español. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?” [IV]

 “Sí, de acuerdo.” [V]

 “No te preocupes. Pero debes volver a escribir la composición con las correcciones si quieres mejorar. Siempre estoy acquí para ayudarte, si quieres ayuda. ¿Tienes algunas preguntas?" [IV] Vielleicht waren Señor Martinez' Schneidezähne doch nicht so scharf.

 "No, señor. Pero.... ¿mañana? Después de.... da la clase última? ¿Reunimos?" [VII]

 Den gesamten folgenden Monat über, war Kurt an den meisten Tagen der Woche, vor oder nach dem Unterricht für eine halbe Stunde in Señor Martinez' Klassenzimmer. Er lernte, dass er vorher sehr oft seine Verben versehentlich konjugiert hatte wie im Französischen, dass "el desque" nicht das spanische Wort für Schreibtisch war und dass er in der Lage war, ganze Sätze in (holprigem, aber verständlichem) Spanisch zu sagen, wenn er sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über eventuelle Fehler machte.

 Señor Martinez korrigierte ihn immer seltener und Kurts Note verbesserte sich, und wenn gelegentlich spanisch-sprechende Kunden in die Werkstatt seines Vaters kamen, sprach Kurt mit ihnen, um herauszufinden, was ihr Problem war und ihm Gegenzug brachten sie ihm die Namen aller Autoteile bei, die sie kannten.

 Am Ende schrieb er viele Aufsätze über Autoreparaturen.

 Kurt war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Spanisch zu verbessern, dass er mehr und mehr vergaß, wie unglaublich heiß Señor Martinez war. Er hörte auf, extra noch einmal an seinem Schließfach vorbeizugehen, um etwas Haarspray nachzulegen, bevor er den Spanisch-Raum betrat und wenn er sich in Señor Martinez' Lob sonnte, dann zumeist, weil er ein spanischer Muttersprachler war, der wusste, wovon er redete und weniger, wegen seiner appetitlichen Apfelbäckchen.

 Und zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass er Kurts erster Lehrer an der McKinley war, der ihn konstant zu guten schulischen Leistungen anspornte, war da noch eine andere Besonderheit an Senor Martiñez.

 Es wurde in der zweiten Woche ihrer Nachhilfe ersichtlich, als sie die Teile des Gesichts durchgingen und Señor Martinez nach Blaine fragte. "¿Cómo está tu novio? ¿Qué tal su ojo?" [VIII]

 So sehr Mr Schue auch immer über Vielfältigkeit sprach, so hatte er Blaine doch nie als Kurts _novio_ [IX] bezeichnet, sondern nur als _amigo_ [X], obwohl er Shane Tinsley Mercedes' _novio_ genannt hatte, sobald die beiden ein Paar geworden waren. Und obwohl jeder an der Schule von Blaines Augenverletzung wusste, so war Señor Martinez der erste Lehrer, der Kurt nach ihm gefragt hatte. Als Blaine bereits seit fast zwei Wochen gefehlt hatte, war alles, was Mr Schue zustande gebracht hatte, ein Schürzen der Lippen und zögerliches Blinzeln gewesen, mit diesem _'Ich sollte vielleicht etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich mit dir anfangen soll'_ – Blick, gefolgt von "Wie geht es dir, Kurt?"

 Als Señor Martinez Blaine Kurts _novio_ nannte, verwandelte sich Kurts Hoffnung, dass der Señor schwul wäre, in die Hoffnung, er wäre hetero. Die Welt brauchte einfach mehr Hetero-Lehrer wie ihn.

 Kurt schaut noch einmal über seine Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand von den New Directions in der Nähe ist und schreibt "Señor Martinez" in die Zeile neben _Lehrer des Jahres_. Er faltet seinen Stimmzettel und steckt ihn in die Wahlurne auf dem Tisch des Schülerparlaments.

 Brittany beugt sich vor und flüstert Kurt verschwörerisch zu: "Mr Schue wird mit Sicherheit Lehrer des Jahres werden. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl." Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und zeigt Kurt ihre überkreuzten Finger.

 Kurt nickt nur. "Wir sehen uns im Glee Club, Brittany."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 Chicago ist riesig groß und wunderschön, aber Kurt hat den Lake Michigan vorher schon einmal gesehen und auch im Herbst wird er wieder Wolkenkratzer sehen können.

 Deshalb schleicht er sich nicht – wie im letzten Jahr bei den Nationals – aus dem Hotelzimmer, um einen Blick auf die Stadt und ihre Bewohner zu werfen; auf die Damen im Nerz und die Männer in 4000 $ - Anzügen.

 Er bleibt mit dem restlichen Glee Club im Hotel, denn das ist das Einzige, was er nicht mehr lange haben wird. Er gönnt sich nur dann eine kleine Pause von ihnen, als er sich mit Blaine für ihr abendliches, gründliches Gesichts-Peeling ins Bad einschließt (und, also gut, vielleicht auch noch für ein paar Minuten einer anderen gründlichen Aktivität, denn die anderen Jungs haben _Super 8_ auf höchster Lautstärke laufen und werden nichts hören können).

 Um 22:30 fallen die Mädchen in ihr Zimmer ein; alle außer Mercedes, die, so berichten sie, dank Coach Sylvesters Medikamenten-Vitamin-Behandlung tief und fest schläft. Irgendjemand hat den brillanten Einfall, die Betten zusammenzuschieben und nach einem panischen Augenblick, in dem Blaine und Puck den schweren, hölzernen Nachttisch über ihre Köpfe hinweg heben (das ist absolut _nicht_ die rechte Art, Möbelstücke zu tragen und es macht Kurt so nervös, dass er nicht einmal den Schweiß bemerkt, der auf Blaines Stirn ausbricht oder wie sich die Muskeln seiner Unterarme anspannen und hervortreten), verwirklichen sie den Vorschlag und alle New Directions (minus Eine) stapeln sich auf den beiden Matratzen.

 Wenn man sie jetzt alle so sieht, kann man sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie den halben Tag damit verbracht haben, miteinander zu streiten. Jetzt, nachdem die Unsicherheiten des ganzen Tages von ihnen abgefallen sind, bleiben nur noch Kuscheleinheiten, süße Worte und sentimentale Geschichten.

 Niemand schaut hin und niemand schaut weg, als Blaine sich mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende setzt und Kurt zu sich herzieht. Artie, der neben ihnen sitzt, lächelt, als Blaine Kurts Stirn küsst, aber das ist auch schon die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen zuteil wird. Puck fordert sie nicht auf, sich ein eigenes Zimmer zu nehmen (obwohl er das an einer Stelle sehr wohl zu Rachel und Finn sagt), und Finn schaut nicht demonstrativ weg, so wie er das früher gemacht hat, in den Anfangstagen ihrer Beziehung, wenn sie sich an der Haustür der Hummel-Hudsons einen unschuldigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben hatten.

 Kurt erinnert sich an das, was Blaine zu ihm gesagt hat. Daran, dass die Jungs der New Directions zu Männern werden wollen. Blaine hat recht – sie sind noch nicht ganz soweit. Aber sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg – haben weniger Angst vor der großen weiten Welt, machen sich weniger Gedanken darüber, was die anderen Leute denken, haben keine Angst mehr davor, zu lieben und sich lieben zu lassen.

 Aus einer Million verschiedener Gründe, sind das Dinge, die Mr Schue Kurt nicht hat beibringen können, aber die er Finn geholfen hat zu verstehen und die er Puck gelehrt hat – oder zumindest hat er einen Raum geschaffen, in dem sie diese Dinge selbst erfahren und sich gegenseitig lehren konnten. Einen Raum, in dem Finn lernen konnte, dem exzentrischen, schwulen Jungen ein Bruder und Freund zu sein, und in dem der exzentrische, schwule Junge lernen konnte, die unbeholfene Unvollkommenheit der Menschheit zu lieben.

 Wenn Finn also sagt, dass er die Nationals für Mr Schue gewinnen will, dann nickt Kurt, obwohl das nicht exakt der Grund ist, aus dem Kurt die Nationals gewinnen will. Er möchte sie für Finn gewinnen, und für Rachel, und für Puck, und für Blaine. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er sie für sich selbst gewinnen wollen, aber das hat er jetzt nicht mehr nötig.

 Seit seiner NYADA-Audition weiß er, was er wert ist. Er muss es nicht von jemand anderem bestätigt bekommen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Bei ihrem Showkreis, bevor sie in Chicago auf die Bühne gehen, wendet sich Finn an Mr Schue. "Wissen Sie noch? Sie haben mal gesagt, dass die Arbeit eines Lehrers getan ist, wenn seine Schüler ihn nicht mehr brauchen."

 Kurt ist schon seit einer ganzen Weile der Meinung, dass er Mr Schue nicht mehr braucht. Er braucht ihn nicht mehr, um ihm eine Gelegenheit zum Singen zu geben (und das ist gut so, denn diese Gelegenheiten hat er ihm sowieso nur selten gegeben). Er braucht Mr Schue nicht, um ihm beizustehen (und das ist gut so, denn das war nie seine Stärke gewesen, auch dann nicht, als er sich wirklich bemüht hat). Er braucht Mr Schues bedingungslose Akzeptanz nicht und er braucht ihn nicht als Ansporn, besser zu werden (das alles bekommt er von sich selbst, seinem Dad, Blaine und Señor Martinez).

 Aber da ist noch etwas Neues, das Kurt von Mr Schue nicht mehr braucht und das ist, dass Mr Schue nicht derjenige zu sein braucht, der Kurts Erwartungen erfüllt.

 Mr Schue ist genau der Lehrer, den Finn nötig hatte, den Rachel nötig hatte, den Puck nötig hatte. Und er ist fast perfekt gewesen für Mike und Rory und Sam, und vielleicht auch für Quinn.

 Das reicht ihm für heute aus.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Bei der Verleihung der Lehrer-Preise, geht Mr Schue die Reihe der Schüler entlang, während sie für ihn singen und nimmt die Mädchen gefühlvoll, aber angemessen kurz in die Arme und verfährt auch mit den meisten der Jungs so, außer als Finn ihn mit seiner kraftvollen Umarmung fast von den Füßen hebt. Für den Rest seines Weges schwankt sein Blick zwischen Weinen und Lachen, bis er bei Kurt ankommt und sein Gesichtsausdruck sich in etwas nicht genau Definierbares verwandelt. Kurt glaubt, Reue darin zu lesen.

 Vor den New Directions hatte Kurt sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, von Menschen enttäuscht zu sein; es gab keinen Grund dafür, wo er doch sowieso nichts Gutes von ihnen erwartete. Aber die New Directions hatten das geändert. Wenn Mr Schue auch in vieler Hinsicht versagt hat, so hat er doch einen Ort an der Schule geschaffen, den Kurt Zuhause nennen konnte, eine Familie von Menschen, die ihn nur deswegen enttäuschen konnten, weil er sie liebte.

 Deshalb umarmt Kurt ihn fest – nicht so dramatisch wie Finn, aber fest und zuversichtlich und ermutigend, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Berührung all die Vergebung und Dankbarkeit übermittelt, die er ausdrücken will.

 Es würde nicht richtig ankommen, wenn Kurt die Gelegenheit nutzte, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern "Sie waren genau das, was die anderen gebraucht haben" oder "Ihre Inkompetenz ist nicht ihr einziger Charakterzug" oder "Ich vergebe ihnen" oder "Ich liebe sie" , deshalb sagt er auch nichts dergleichen.

 Die Band spielt so laut, dass Mr Schue sowieso nicht hören würde, was er sagt.

 Aber als Mr Schue beide Arme um Kurts Rücken legt und zudrückt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, flüstert Kurt: "Alles ist gut."

 

  **~***~**

 

 

[I] "Ja, ich weiß."

 

[II] "Warum sprichst du englisch mit mir?"

 

[III] "Ich habe keine Übung darin, frei spanisch zu sprechen." (mit schlechter Grammatik ausgesprochen)

 

[IV] "Wir sprechen hier immer Spanisch. Verstehst du?"

 

[V] "Ja, ich verstehe."

 

[VI] "Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Aber du solltest den Aufsatz mit den Korrekturen neu schreiben, wenn du dich verbessern willst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, stehe ich immer für dich zur Verfügung. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

 

[VII] "Nein, Sir.... Aber.... morgen? Nach.... der letzten Stunde? Wir treffen uns?"

 

[VIII] "Wie geht es deinem Freund? Was macht sein Auge?"

 

[IX] fester Freund

 

[X] allgemein 'Freund' oder Kumpel

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
